Wammy Girls
by bay2014
Summary: 4 young, brilliany girls in a gang commiting several successful crimes, are spared by L inviting them to Wammy's


*Back at Wammy's with Matt, Mello, and Near*

"Ugh, what's on?" Mello says bored. "There's a high speed chase on the news," Near mumbles. "OOOHHH!!!" Matt says quickly changing it to the news channel.

"Apparently this girl, her name will not be released, has escaped from the police several times, but lately she hasn't been as lucky. A few months ago she was put in Jail, the junior's jail, for shop lifting. She had escaped at least ten times before that." The news lady informs everybody.

"What the HELL?!" Matt yells in shock. "What" Near says with no emotion as usual. "She must be smart escaping so many times! How old is she?! Juniors?" "Her name is Bailey and she doesn't do this alone, she has help from a few people, Kelley, Alexandra, and Ashton. And yes she is a junior as well as the rest of her gang. They're all about our age." Near says once again with no surprise. "Where are her parents during all this?" Mello ask curiously. "I don't think she has any. Its to my belief that she has lived off the streets for quite sometime now. Her friends have a different case, they have families." Near keeps informing. "Why doesn't she just find a place to live?" Mello asks with a little sass. ""Why is she the only one getting caught?" Matt ask talking over Mello. "Because she's the one doing the crimes, her friends and her just plan them. They're in the background of it." "Whoa…" Matt and Mello say drifting off into thought.

"It is belief that this girl is in a gang, but she's the one responsible for the crimes. She performs the crime while the other members make sure they have the perfect conditions to be able to perform it correctly. Police found this out when a former gang member confessed." The news lady spills from her plastic smile. "Oh..what's this?!" The news lady pushes the microphone closer to her ear. "There seems to be more than one person in the car."

"A hostage?" Mello says with a seductive look on his face. "These girls are smarter than I thought." "MELLO!!! LOOK!" Matt screams shaking his finger at the TV. "She's driving up to Wammy's!!!" Mello just gives Matt a what the hell look, then turns his head to the TV to e astonished, the girls had stopped just outside of Wammy's. They we're being surrounded by the cops, but no one in the car moved.

The new lady was quick to start narrating again. "It's seems as if they have come to a stop, and I think this is the end of their road! The police have them surrounded near Wammy's!" She stops and stares at the screen in the news room.

Suddenly everybody hears shattering glass and an officer has been shot. A small hand with a gun is stuck out the window, all is silent. Another girl jumps out of the passengers seat and starts to shoot wildly at the police with a gun in each hand.

Tires screech and the police turn to find two black Mustangs. A girl steps out of each car, machine guns with belts of bullets dangling to the ground in each hand. Everybody stands still, but a man by the name of L walks out.

L sets his hand on Bailey's passenger, Ashton's shoulder and says "If would you girls come with me"- Bailey cuts him off saying, "Who the hell are you?!" The police turn to see what's going on, on the other side of them. One of the girls from the other side, Kelley, pushes through the crowd of police towards L, Bailey and Ashton. L innocently replies, " I am L, now if you would please"- L is cut off once again, but y Kelley saying, "L? I've heard of you!!!" The fourth girl, Alexandra, walks over out of curiosity.

L starts saying a little irritated, "Will you four please follow me?" the other three girls all look at Bailey. Bailey shrugs and follows L and the rest of the girls do as well. They walk in to the dark building.

"Dude! Mello! L's bringing them in!!" Matt shouts with excitement. "What the hell?!" Mello shouts back pressing his face up against the window. "He's probably going to end up talking them into coming to Wammy's" Near says emotionless. "But, wait, Bailey's the only orphan." Matt mutters a little confused. "Yes, so maybe only Bailey will be coming if none of the others decide they would like to come also." Near informs. "Let's go see if we can see them!!" Matt shouts excited. Mello and Near follow him down the winding hallways towards L's office. They keep their distance.

Ashton, Kelley, and Alexandra are all in a circle, whispering and giggling. Bailey just walks behind L with a kind of grimace look on her face. L politely lets them into his office and sits down eating some cake. "It has come to my attention that you are all extremely bright girls. I'd like to put it to good work." L sits waiting for a reply. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!?" Bailey jumps up and yells in L's face. Alexandra tugs on Baileys jacket, "Bailey, sit down." Bailey calmly sits down, "Sorry…" "Thank you Alexandra." L smiles and gets back to asking about Wammy's. "Well, Bailey is the only orphan." Kelley explains. "Okay, we might have away for all of you to attend classes here. How old are you girls?" "14!" Alexandra shouts. "13" Kelley, Bailey, and Ashton all mutter. "Bailey, have you ever attended school?" L asks. "Through 3rd grade, but everything after that Papi taught me. Papi is the leader of some gang, but I'm really not sure what he would want with me." Bailey explains. "Oh, I see. Well Welcome to Wammy's and the rest of you girls, I expect you here tomorrow at 7:00am sharp!" "What? Wait!," Bailey stops L, "Since when did I become apart of Wammy's?" L laughs, "Since I decided to let you attend to see what you know and if we could use you." "Use me for what?" Bailey leans back in her chair, fingers intertwined together tapping her thumbs. "To help solve the Kira case." L explains. "Oh, I've heard many things of this Kira. He seems to have killed one of my friends." Bailey's lip quivers a little. "I'm sorry to hear that. We need to test you now, so if you would please." L leads the way down the filled hallway.

People we watching as Bailey walked through and as the other girls left for home. L told the police to let them go. L takes bailey into an empty class room and hands here a booklet of questions. "Oh, How many questions are there?" Bailey ask wide eyed. "Let's see how much Papi taught you." L smiles and walks out the door. Bailey starts scribbling in the test book. "Wow, Papi taught me this stuff a while ago…hope I do ok. What do I do now? Hmmm…" Bailey picks up the heavy test and walks out the door and ask a random person, "Sorry to bother you, but do you know what I do now?" "You take it to the office and Welcome o Wammy's." Near says pointing down the hall. "Thank you. Oh, I'm Bailey" Bailey replies nicely. "I'm Near." Near says back. "Its nice to meet you Near." Bailey says walking down to the office.

Bailey arrives at the office door a softly knocks. "Knock, Knock, Knock!"


End file.
